rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Rules
General Behavior : Register your name. :: If you intend to seriously edit on this article, even if it's just long enough to create your game's article, please first and use that when you're editing. : Behave yourself. :: For some of you I know this is difficult, but the same basic conduct rules apply here as in most RM forums. : Don't vandalize. :: Really, there's no point. We keep tabs on the recent changes list, so we'll catch it and ban you. : Don't put screenshots in the article. :: Put a link to screenies in the external link section. See . : Don't be a moron and try to advertise by putting your project under multiple RPG Makers. :: You're only using one, so only list your project under one. Got it? : Although not a rule, it is highly recommended that you set your account to watch articles that you care about (such as articles you personally created) so that if someone wants to contact you or vandalizes one of your articles you'll be the first to know. Uploading : NO VISUAL RESOURCES! ::* Unless otherwise stated here, no visual resources of any kind are allowed to be uploaded. :::* We wish to be as neutral as reasonably possible to the other RM sites, so hosting resources would be detrimental to our cause. ::* Visual resources solely to be used as reference material are the only exception to this. :::* An example of using a visual resource as reference material would be comparing and contrasting the different artistic styles of charsets. : NO AUDITORY RESOURCES! ::* Unless otherwise stated here, no auditory resources of any kind are allowed to be uploaded. :::* We wish to be as neutral as reasonably possible to the other RM sites, so hosting resources would be detrimental to our cause. ::* Auditory resources solely to be used as reference material are the only exception to this. :::* An example of using an auditory resource as reference material would be explaining the difference between a "music" file and a "sound effect" file. : NO GAME HOSTING! ::* No exceptions! :::* The RPG Maker Wiki does not, will not, and never will tolerate hosting your game. :::* Go get hosting elsewhere, it's not like it's hard to do. :::* If you're certain that it really is that hard, just swallow your pride and use something like [http://www.rapidshare.com/ RapidShare : NO USELESS OBJECTS! ::* Objects not pertaining to the purpose of this Wiki are forbidden to be uploaded. :::* This rule is flexible, please contact an administrator and get permission to upload the object before doing so. :::* Administrators: If approved, please note in the file's page that you approved it and why. Vanity Pages : You are allowed to make an article about your game(s). ::* It is highly recommended that you copy the source code from into your game's new article. ::* You must put a decent amount of effort into the first edit of such pages. Failure to do so can easily result in the page being deleted. : You are allowed to make an article about your RM website, however: ::* If your site has less than a few hundred members, you should only put an entry for it in the Small Sites page. ::* If your site is larger than that, you can create a page for it. ::* We've even made a for it. ::* Also, pages can be created for sites that are small now, but had many more members in the past. Resource Donation : It is forbidden to donate a visual or auditory resource. :: We want to be neutral territory to the other RM sites. : It is forbidden to donate an unsponsored resource. :: If a site donates a literary resource they can be held responsible for its accuracy and quality. : It is forbidden for a resource to be marked as donated by more than one site. :: If this was allowed it would likely result in inter-site conflicts. : It is strictly forbidden to mark a resource as donated by a site which did not legitimately donate it.